Price of Pride
by Kirishtu
Summary: M/M, slash, Broll/Varian


When Varian saw Anduin for the first time since he'd been brought to the Tavern in the Mists, he couldn't believe it was his son. The figure on the bed was wrapped in so much linen, swathed in so many blankets, that Varian couldn't tell what it was beneath everything. It was only because he'd heard the stories, and had a first-hand account from Dezco, that Varian could see that bandaged body belonged to his son.

He couldn't believe it at first, what Dezco had told him. That his own son had defied him, and had stupidly gone to confront Garrosh, _alone_. All for what? To stop the Orc from gaining the power of a bell? To prove something? To get himself killed because he couldn't wait for back up? All of the questions rang too closely with another time and place, one Varian could never - would never - forget. Memories he thought he'd buried came rushing back to him the moment he'd heard that a fifteen year old human boy wearing the crest of Stormwind had gone to confront the Horde - and had been crushed trying. Varian could remember the feeling clearly - his heart stopped. His lungs refused to fill with air. The world spun. He probably would've passed out had he been anyone other than Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind, High King of the Alliance. But since he was, passing out wasn't an option.

He also couldn't very well stop what he was doing to rush to be at his son's side either. As much as it went against the grain, Varian kept working alongside Tyrande in Krasarang, though his mind kept focusing on his son rather than the task at hand. It was everything he could do to keep from racing out of there as soon as it was over, but the moment he could, he was on his way to the Tavern in the Mists.

Varian sat beside Anduin's bed now, watching his son sleep. The bandages had come off, so he didn't look like he was a wrapped up corpse anymore. There was a bandage wrapped around his head, and one leg was still wrapped up to protect the broken bone, but Anduin didn't look like he was going to die anymore. That was thanks to Dezco's quick work, and the skill of Pandarin Mistweavers. Varian reached to brush a stray strand of blond off his son's face, then sat back in his chair, letting out a quiet sigh. He looked at his armor and sword, which were sitting on the other bed in the room. He knew he should put them on and head back to the front lines, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Anduin. Not until the boy woke. Not until he got the lecture of a lifetime.

But, Light, he was proud of Anduin. Not proud of the boy's actions, but proud of him in general. His so had become a powerful figure in the lives of the younger members of the Alliance, and an influential figure in the lives of many young Horde members. Horde members who _didn't_ follow Garrosh. The boy would definitely become a good king, perhaps one who could unite the Alliance and Horde even more than his father and the other leaders.

"Tiffin," Varian whispered, "look at your son. Look what he's become. You're proud of him, aren't you? He's just like you, except he doesn't announce when he's going to kick me in my balls." He let out a chuckle. The mirth didn't last long. "Is it my fault? Is it because of what I've done that he did this?"

The ghost of his wife didn't answer. He hadn't expected her to. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, folding his arms tightly across his chest. His chest hurt. Hurt the same way it had the day he watched Tiffin die. He tightened his arms and squeezed his eyes tighter. He was alone in the room - Anduin was unconscious - so he could cry if he wanted. Whether the tears were relieved or saddened he didn't know, but after a moment, Varian felt them making tracks down his cheeks. His shoulders shook, but he didn't make a sound. He decided the tears were of relief, that his boy was still alive, that he didn't have to send a corpse back to Stormwind to be buried beside another grave.

"Lo'gosh."

Varian angled his head at the baritone rumble of his other name. While Broll had stopped using that name in public, he still used the name in private, something of an endearment perhaps. Varian didn't mind the use of the name - it was who he was after all. Right now, though, he didn't feel much like Goldrinn. "Broll."

Those golden eyes sparked at the restrained sadness in Varian's voice. Broll crossed the room, moving slowly toward Varian. Broll reached out, carefully put his arms around Varian's head and shoulders, then pulled the man against him. Varian turned his face into Broll's stomach, and quietly wept, probably just as hard as he'd done the day Tiffin had passed away, leaving him with an infant son and bereft of the one good thing in his life he'd actually had to work to get.

Broll petted Varian's hair, slowly and soothingly. He stared at the opposite wall for a moment, then looked at the prone figure on the bed. Swathed as he was, Anduin looked so young and vulnerable. The boy had become something like a son to Broll, filling the void his own daughter had left behind. He understood Varian's pain all to well. So he let the human cry and said nothing. He knew it was over when Varian suddenly sagged against him. He let the silence go on for a moment longer, then asked, "Are you okay?"

Varian pushed away from Broll and rose from the chair, moving to a basin in one corner of the room. He washed his face to keep from answering, but finally, he nodded. "You'd think I'd be used to this." He said, staring into his reflection.

"No one can ever get "used" to watching their loved one die." Broll replied. "Even though we're around death all the time, it's not something we should dismiss lightly." He opened his arms again.

Varian turned to look at him. It was hesitant, mostly because Varian wasn't used to displays of affection, but he eventually moved into Broll's embrace and wrapped his arms around the druid's waist. Broll closed his arms around Varian, and waited for the man to relax. Then, he slowly began stroking Varian's spine.

"I can't lose my son," Varian whispered.

"You won't."

"Garrosh will pay for what he did."

"Everyone is going to make sure of that."

"I'm going to cut his cock off and shove it down his throat."

Broll pulled back just a bit to look down at Varian. "Please tell me you're joking."

Those golden eyes looked up at him, a little quirk in the king's lips following soon after. "Do you really think I'd touch Garrosh's cock? Or let Shalamayne? Please. Nothing in all the known universe would make Garrosh repent for what he's done, or understand the pain he's caused."

Broll smiled and leaned to place his forehead against Varian's. "You're forgiving him?"

"I'll forgive that he's an arrogant, prideful, son of a bitch, but I'll never forgive him for what he's done. _Especially_ for what he's done." Varian growled, turning his head to look at Anduin.

"And if the Horde wants his head?"

"His head belongs to the Alliance just as much as the Horde." Varian let out a sigh and stepped back, but Broll refused to let him go. Instead, he kept the human trapped in his embrace, watching the way Varian's expression changed when he realized he wasn't going anywhere without Broll letting him do so.

When that wolfish glare was set on him, Broll smiled, knowing he was tempting the beast, so to speak. "You should come outside with me. You know he's safe, and with the Mistweavers nearby, you don't have to worry about anything happening."

"My place is by my son." Varian said, but there was no bite to the words.

"You haven't slept in two days. You haven't eaten in hours. I don't think Anduin would want to wake up and find that his father is nothing but skin and bones with dark bags under his eyes, do you?"

Varian glowered at him. "I watched Tiffin die and was helpless to save her."

"That isn't Tiffin." Broll said lowly, letting a growl come out in his words. Varian had a knack for being stubborn enough to make Broll feel like his dominance was being challenged. "That is Anduin, your son. He's made it out of the worst, so he can only get better from here. You standing there worrying isn't going to make him rise out of the healing sleep any sooner than it would normally. So. You have two choices. Going out on your own two feet or over my shoulder."

Varian stared at him. It was the Lo'Gosh stare, the one that meant Varian was going to murder something if he was pushed any more. Broll waited, knowing that he had Varian's full attention and knowing that Varian knew his threats were very real. Finally, Varian sighed, and gestured toward the door. Broll stepped aside, allowing Varian to go ahead of him, and also subtlety telling him that there was no way Varian was going to show him the door and slam it in his face.

Varian stepped out of the door and waited for Broll. When the night elf closed the door behind him, two Stormwind guards materialized out of the shadows, taking up places on either side of the door. Varian turned then, and led the way out of the Tavern into moonlit night.

Varian walked across the path, heading toward a secluded area close to the black market auction house. Broll followed, letting Varian have his space. They walked in silence for minutes, before Varian reached a railing that separated a viewer from a very long drop. Varian stared out at the black shadows of distant mountains, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the rail. "I don't think I could live knowing that it's my fault if Anduin dies."

"It isn't your fault." Broll said, moving to stand beside Varian. "He's fifteen; he knew exactly what he was doing. Yes, it was a stupid thing to do, but it was the right thing. At least in his mind. He saw something he could do, and did it."

"He should've stayed in Stormwind."

"You and I both know that wasn't going to happen."

Varian closed his eyes as a night breeze wafted over his face. "He's just like his mother."

"How so?"

"She knew how to kick me in the balls, too."

Broll blinked. "You always said Tiffin was gentle and kind."

"She was." Varian grinned wryly. "I met her after I returned to Stormwind, after we won the war. We were rebuilding, and I was just a kid, even though I was king. I snuck out of the palace, just to see what was going on. To see if I remembered anything from how it was before."

"Before?"

"Before the war with the orcs. When they were being used by the Burning Legion. So, I left to go see what was still there, what had changed. And I saw her. She was helping to build a hatters. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. I was in love at first sight." Varian smiled gently at the memory. "So I went over to her. I didn't know the first thing to say but she handed me a shovel and ordered me to start digging."

Broll laughed. "Did you?"

"Of course I did. I was already in love with her." Varian took a deep breath. "When she found out who I was, she looked so afraid. She'd ordered the king of Stormwind to do menial labor, in front of the whole city. I didn't care. I worked hard just to be able to ask for her hand, and the first time I tried to kiss her, Tiffin kicked me in the balls."

"I bet that was..." Broll trailed off. "That sucked."

Varian raised a brow, then shrugged. "She apologized, which was even worse. When I asked her to marry me, I made sure I was standing out of kicking distance."

"Did it work?"

"She hugged me so tight I almost suffocated." Varian smiled, his body relaxing. "She wouldn't approve of half the things I've done, but she'd like the man I am now. She'd love the man her son is becoming, what he's accomplished so far."

Broll smiled, moving over to Varian. He kissed the man on the cheek, then turned Varian's head to kiss him on the lips. After a moment, Varian returned the kiss. Broll pulled back just slightly, and looked Varian in the eyes. "We both know what it feels like to lose someone we love. Just as we both know the joy of having someone to love. I don't think Tiffin would want you to worry so much about Anduin. She'd be proud of him, but I bet you she'd also kick him in the balls for what he did."

Varian shook his head. "She'd never kick her son in the balls."

"She would've done something."

Whatever Varian imagined made him shudder. He shook his head and looked at Broll. "What do you think I should do?"

"For now, relax. Anduin isn't going anywhere and nothing is going to happen to him."

"I'm still going to blister his ears when he wakes up." Varian said lowly. "Since I can't blister his ass."

Broll shook his head and drew Varian into a kiss, deepening it after a moment. He slid his hand around Varian's neck, cupped the back of his head, and pushed his tongue into Varian's mouth. Varian responded with a bite, which only served to make Broll shiver and growl a warning.

Varian pulled back first. "You know you can't stop me."

"No." Broll agreed. "But you'll also listen to what he has to say. No overriding him. Besides, he's safest here. And Garrosh thinks he's dead. Let him keep believing that."

Varian looked skeptical but eventually shrugged. "Either way, we both know Anduin will stay whether I want him to or not."

"And you'll leave him here, and go back to the army."

Varian took longer to respond, but finally there was a nod. Broll cupped Varian's face again, then kissed him lightly. "Do you want me take your mind off it?"

"Why must we have sex just to take my mind off things that bother me?" Varian asked, letting Broll move him against the railing, so Broll could crouch in front of him.

"Because if you thought about it, you wouldn't let me get this close."

Varian curled his fingers in Broll's hair. "If I didn't want you this close, I'd make sure you knew, particularly in a violent sort of way. Besides, we've been through too much together, and..."

Broll paused in opening Varian's pants and looked up at the man. "And?"

The faintest taint of pink crossed Varian's cheeks. "Tiffin wouldn't want me to deny what I truly felt."

Broll chuckled. "No, probably not." He opened Varian's pants and pulled out his cock, wrapping his fingers around the hardening flesh and slowly stroking.

"Besides..."

"Besides?"

"I'm fucking king of Stormwind." Varian said softly. "I can do whatever I damn well want to."

Broll chuckled and dragged his tongue over Varian's hardened flesh. "Where have I heard that before?"

Varian tugged on Broll's hair. "Shut up."

Broll chuckled again, then took Varian into his mouth, going down until his nose touched Varian's skin. He pulled back only far enough where he could look up at the human's moonlit face, then moved forward, slowly bobbing his head. He raised his hands to grip Varian's hips, encouraging him to move. Varian's fingers flexed in Broll's hair, but finally he began to move. He watched Broll's face, until he finally had to close his eyes as the pleasure began to build. Broll waited for that moment, then slid his fingers between Varian's backside and pants, slowly drifting down until his fingertips brushed against the pucker of muscle. He waited for Varian to relax before he pushed his fingers in, slowly breaching the human. He scissored his fingers as best he could, trying to stretch Varian's body for what was to come later.

Then Varian gave a soft, wolfish growl, to which Broll responded with a growl of his own, the deep throated snarl of a bear. Wolf-like eyes locked onto golden, pupil-less orbs, and for a while a staring match ensued, until Broll rose abruptly and pulled Varian into a deep kiss that left them both panting when it was over. Then Broll grabbed Varian by his hair and pulled him close, pushing the human's pants down toward his knees as he did so. He lifted Varian to settle him against his hips, and waited for Varian to give a nod before he proceeded. Once he got that nod, Broll shifted until the head of his cock rested against Varian's hole, then let gravity do the rest.

Varian bit into Broll's shoulder as he was breached, and didn't remove his teeth until Broll was fully inside him. Then he lifted his head and brushed his lips against the night elf's ear. "We're being watched."

"Sensed that did you?" Broll laughed softly, moving his hips to start an easy rhythm.

"I'm not sure I like being watched." Varian whispered, his eyes closing at the feel of Broll's cock sliding in and out of him.

"Ignore them. What can they do? As you said, you're fucking king of Stormwind."

Varian's laugh was low and soft, swiftly followed by a choking gasp as Broll found that perfect angle. Then Broll's pace became faster, and faster still, lifting Varian up and letting gravity bring him down. Varian clung to Broll's shoulders because it was the only thing he could do to keep himself stable. Then the king bit into Broll's shoulder, hard enough to bruise. His body clamped down around Broll's cock, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Varian let out a groan as he came, then made another noise in response to Broll's last hard thrust before the night elf came inside him.

It took a few moments for Varian to relax, and longer still for Broll to help him down and onto his own two feet. After a moment, Varian pulled up his pants and tied them, half watching the strange figure in the distance and half watching Broll tuck himself back into his own pants. When they were both fully clothed, Varian reached for Broll and kissed him lightly.

Broll returned the kiss, then stepped back as he heard the soft footsteps of approach. Varian focused on the Stormwind guard as he approached. "What is it?"

"My lord," the guard started, "your son. He's awake."

Varian and Broll exchanged glances. Then Varian moved past Broll, following the guard back to the Tavern. Varian paused, looking back at Broll. "You're not going to stop me from making his ears bleed, are you?"

Broll smirked. "No. I think I'll join you. Someone's got to keep you from strangling your boy."

Varian scoffed. "I won't strangle him. Too much."

Broll chuckled, and followed Varian back into the Tavern, where, in a few short minutes, an argument would break out, one that could be heard all the way in Binan Village.

-end-


End file.
